


Normal and Abnormal Occurrences

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cain is a Good Guy, Flirting, M/M, Police, Tacos, cop!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Michael is a cop and he just so happens to have a (very attractive) frequent-flier named Cain.





	Normal and Abnormal Occurrences

This was a normal occurrence.   
Michael was working his regular shift when they brought him in. Cain Richardson, the frequent flier of the precinct, covered in growing bruises and splattered sporadically with blood. As per usual.  
Michael put down his papers and breathed a small sigh. Cain was a truly nice man, but he kept coming back for getting into fights. While each time was for a chivalrous reason, it was getting a bit out of hand.  
Cain gave a wide grin to Michael and a small wave through his handcuffs, even as two of Michael’s co-workers dragged him (quite literally) into the interrogation room. Michael watched him go before returning to his work, not bothering to look for the person he’d fought. That person probably went to the hospital rather than the police station.  
Maybe ten minutes later, another cop in the precinct (and Michael’s little brother), Castiel, approached Michael with pursed lips and frown deep in his brows. “He won’t talk to me. He’s asking for you.” Castiel said, perturbed.  
Michael should’ve expected this. He’d dealt with Cain several times and gotten him out of jail each time. He liked to think they had something of a friendship.  
“Alright. I’ll speak with him. Thank you, Castiel.” Michael conceded, tone neutral and serious. In fact, he was quite pleased that Cain was asking for him. He may have grown a bit fonder of the man than just friendship, but that was no one’s business.  
Michael walked over to the interrogation room and stepped inside, facing Cain.  
Cain was somewhere in his early forties with premature gray hair and startling eyes. Laughter lines creased his face, only just beginning to form, and thick facial hair had been a staple of his as long as Michael had known him. Currently, he wore his hair in a makeshift bun that was beginning to fall out and slightly cracked glasses.  
His face lit up when Michael walked into the room.  
“Officer Novak! I was worried I wouldn’t be seeing you in here.” Cain greeted, cheerily.  
“And miss a chance to interrogate my easiest suspect? Never.” Michael teased, settling at his normal position across the table. “You’re saving me from a mound of paperwork.”  
“I live to serve.” Cain countered.  
“Wanna tell me why you’re in here?” Michael asked.  
“I was trying to have a quiet night, honestly. I went out for a drink with a friend of mine and we were just hanging out. But I heard this guy pretty much harassing this girl. I told him to stop it, but he didn’t back off. I told him again, he shoved me. I was gonna shrug it off, escort the girl home, but he took it a step too far and punched me in the face. I attacked back. It was self-defense, and anyone there can vouch for me on that.” Cain explained, casually, having been through this several times already.  
“Well, I’d say that’s a pretty air-tight defense. I doubt you’d be convicted on these charges, if there really are as many witnesses as you claim.” Michael said, sitting comfortably back in his chair.  
“There are. I’m pretty confident in that.” Cain replied, matching Michael’s posture as best he could with his hands cuffed to the table.   
“I suppose we’re done here. Someone will be in to release you soon.” Michael said, standing up and sliding his chair back in. “Thank you for allowing me to push back my paperwork.”  
“It’s what I do. But before you leave, _I_ have a question for _you_.” Cain said, stopping Michael in his tracks.  
“And what’s that?” Michael asked, eyebrow raising.  
“You want to see each other sometime? Anywhere that’s not here and where we talk about normal things?” Cain offered, hope in his eyes. Michael smiled, slightly.  
“My shift ends in two hours. If you think you can wait until then, I’m going to be starving.” Michael said. Cain gave a wide grin.  
“I know a taco stand not too far from here.”  
“Sounds great.” Michael said. He left the room, nearly unnoticeable spring in his step. Unnoticeable to anyone who hadn’t known him for years. Which excluded Castiel.  
“What happened, are you alright?” Castiel asked, as soon as he saw Michael.  
“Can I not be happy, brother?” Michael joked.  
“This is what you look like when you’re happy?” Castiel questioned, no humor in his voice. It made Michael pause.  
“Yes.” Michael said, hesitantly.  
He went back to his desk, but kept sending worried glances to his brother. He didn’t dwell on it long, however. He had a date with Cain.

 

This was an abnormal occurrence.  
Michael found Cain outside the station when his shift ended. He’d cleaned up and changed, and looked even better than he had before. Of course, it was better looking at him without his cracked glasses. He’d changed into a new pair.  
The stars had begun to come out above them. Summer night air ruffled Michael’s hair, giving a pleasant balm against the heat. Michael had dressed accordingly that morning, and it was obvious Cain noticed. He was openly staring at Michael’s bare arms.   
“Like what you see, Cain?” Michael teased, deadpan.   
“Yes.” Cain replied, with no hesitation. It took Michael off guard and made him breathe a surprised laugh.  
“You said you’d take me out for a taco.”  
“And I intend to deliver.”   
Cain held out his arm and Michael threaded his hand through, heart stuttering pathetically.  
“What were these normal things you mentioned talking about?” Michael asked, humor in his voice. Cain chuckled.  
“Movies and books would be a good place to start, wouldn’t you say?”   
“Hm, that sounds almost painfully normal for us.”   
“Maybe. But it’s a start before we can delve into phobias and childhood inadequacies.” Cain said, entirely neutral in tone. Michael laughed, genuinely.  
Michael’s life thrived on routine. He got up at a certain time, ate at a certain time, went to work, came home, and went to sleep, with time for other things poked in between to enrich his life. That was his reality.  
Cain was an abnormality in his routine. And Michael didn’t mind as much as he thought he would. Especially if the abnormality had that face and was buying him tacos.


End file.
